


The Chase

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Sensuality, Spyral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Helena allows herself to be caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after _Grayson_ #4 aftre Helena starts to lead Dick on a chase around the school grounds.

Dick catches up with Helena in a copse of trees just past the athletic fields, swinging down to block her retreat through the brush. He lands in front of her, body glistening with a faint sheen of sweat that Helena finds herself longing to lick away.

"I caught you," Dick announces with a wide smile.

Helena utters a quiet laugh and shakes her head at how eager Dick is and how brightly his emotions show on his face.

"You certainly did," Helena says, helpless to keep from smiling back at Dick. She touches one hand to the collar of her shirt and then feels her smile sharpen. "Now what are you going to do now that you have me?"

Dick freezes, blue eyes wide.

"Do with you," he says slowly, "I thought – I thought that SPYRAL frowned on relationships between agents. It's a rule, right? I thought –" Dick pauses again, this time carding his fingers through his short hair where it sticks out all over the place from their run as he tries to collect himself. "Isn't Matron supposed to _enforce_ rules, not break them?"

Helena shrugs. "I'm off the clock," she says, feeling her lips curve up in a smile that feels wicked. She feels fantastic like this, all daring and wild. "I may terrorize the girls when I'm Matron but right now, it's just the two of us."

A little smirk tugs at the corner of Dick's mouth. "Yeah," he says with a wry note to his voice, "You, me, and whatever freaky surveillance that Minos has hooked up around here."

"Not into voyeurism?" Helena can't resist teasing Dick a little.

Dick shrugs and the casual motion looks good on him -- all of that gorgeous golden skin and the muscles that flex when he moves. "Not that much, no."

"That's too bad," Helena says with laughter on her lips. "Here I was thinking that you'd want to make the most out of this. Out of catching me."

Helena slides one hand down the front of her shirt down to the waistband that has long-since come untucked from her pants. She doesn't pull her shirt up – much— but the scant amount of brown skin that she winds up revealing to Dick earns her a heated, hungry look and an instinctive step forward.

Dick licks lips.  "If we do this, we're going to break a whole lot of rules."

"What do you mean 'if'?" Helena fires back with a smirk. 


End file.
